


Genius. Billionaire. Soldier. Philanthropist.

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Military!Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Military!Tony, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away, what are you?"Lt. Col. Stark has an answer for the faux-Captain.
Series: Military!Tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738261
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1573





	Genius. Billionaire. Soldier. Philanthropist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alicewantsjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicewantsjam/gifts).



> This fic is very much unfriendly to Rogers. If that offends you, turn away now for both of our sakes. Comments are moderated.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away, what are you?"

Tony holds himself tall and proud, something between "at attention" and "pay attention to me, press." He perfected it long ago. "Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Stark of the U.S. Air Force, retired, recipient of multiple awards, including the Medal of Honor. I'm the guy who gave up life as a corporate prince to serve his country. I'm the guy who did so for seventeen years, then fought an honorable discharge despite the fact that my heart is full of shrapnel and this little thing," he taps the Arc Reactor, "is all that is keeping said metal from ripping my heart to shreds. 

"I'm the guy who built the suit from a box of scraps. I'm the guy who built the first miniaturized Arc Reactor from the same box of scraps, with a car battery connected to his chest and while routinely being water boarded. 

"You take away the suit, and I'm still the man who built it. I'll just find a scrap heap and build another one. 

"But tell me, Rogers, big man dosed up on extra strength steroids, take away the serum, what are you?"

"I'm Captain America. I'm a hero."

"No, you're not. Without that serum, you would have been thrown out of basic training. So answer the question, Rogers. Take it away, and what are you?"

"I'm someone who doesn't back down from bullies." At least he leaves the "like you" unsaid.

Tony doesn't roll his eyes. Instead, he slowly rakes his eyes from Rogers' head to his feet and back up, assessing. He's not impressed, and he lets his distaste show. "Tell me, how is someone a bully for merely returning a question? After all, since you asked me what I am without the armor, it's only fair I get to ask what you are without the serum. Or are you someone whose pride is so fragile he can't take what he dishes?"

"Put on the armor. Let's go a few rounds." Rogers is fuming now.

Tony scoffs, "Violence in absence of a logical rebuttal doesn't do you any favors, Rogers. It just shows how little there is behind the propaganda." 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a snippet from an MCU re-write I'm working on where Tony joined the Air Force after MIT. I don't know if this fic is how the scene will go in that universe, but it was fun to write regardless. 
> 
> Also, to Alicewantsjam, thank you for answering my questions! They've been a big help!


End file.
